plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Bomb/Gallery
This is the gallery for Cherry Bomb. ''Plants vs. Zombies PvZ_Pictures.doc2.png|HD Cherry Bomb Cherrybomb.png|Another HD Cherry Bomb New Cherry bomb almanac.png|Cherry Bomb's Almanac entry Cherry Bomb online.png|Online Almanac entry MV3.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version YouGotaCherryBomb.png|The player got a Cherry Bomb GotCherryBombiPod.jpg|The player got a Cherry Bomb (iPod version) File:YouGotaCherryBombiPad.PNG|The player got a Cherry Bomb (iPad version) CherryBombSeedPacket.png|Cherry Bomb seed packet in the PC version ImitaterCherryBombSeedPacket.png|Imitater Cherry Bomb seed packet in the PC version CherrySeed.png|Cherry Bomb seed packet in the DS version Cherry Bomb Seed.jpg|Cherry Bomb seed packet in the iPad version CherryBombSeed.PNG|Cherry Bomb seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Cherry-Bomb.gif|Animated Cherry Bomb CherryDS.png|Cherry Bomb in the DS version CherryBomb.PNG|A Cherry Bomb about to explode Cherryexplosion.PNG|The explosion of a Cherry Bomb Powie.jpeg|Cherry Bomb's explosion CherryExplodeDS.png|Cherry Bomb's explosion in the DS version Cherry bomb.JPG|Imitater Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb thirsty.PNG|A thirsty Cherry Bomb in the Zen Garden Cherry bomb pumpkin.PNG|Cherry Bomb in a Pumpkin Cherry Bomb imitater pumpkin.PNG|Cherry Bomb in an Imitater Pumpkin Explodonator2.png|Explodonator achievement SteamExplodenater.png|Steam icon for Explodonator 3PumpkinImitCBomb.png|Imitater Cherry Bomb in a Pumpkin leftfacecherry.png|A left-facing Cherry Bomb in Zen Garden (notice the bigger head is now on the right) smallchery.png|A small Cherry Bomb in Zen Garden medchery.png|A medium-sized Cherry Bomb in Zen Garden JavaCherryBomb.png|Cherry Bomb seed packet in Java version JavaCherryBombSeedPacket.png|Cherry Bomb in Java version cherryDSI.png|Cherry Bomb DSi Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cherry Bomb Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Cherry Bomb Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Getting Cherry Bomb.png|Cherry Bomb unlocked PvZ2 Cherry Bomb.jpg|Cherry Bomb's artwork Cde33ecb0a46f21fc0cc0dd8f4246b600d33ae6e.png|HD Cherry Bomb 45133.png|HD Cherry Bomb with its gem-bought costume Cherry Bomb New Pirate Seas Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost CherrySP.png|Seed packet CherryImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet cherrybombnew.jpg|Seed Packet with a Bombard-mint family tag Cherry card .jpg|Endless Zone card Cherry bomb costume card.PNG|Endless Zone card with its costume Cherry Bomb Pink Hat Card.png|Endless Zone card with its gem-bought costume Screenshot 2014-08-07-18-51-48-1-1.png|Obtaining Cherry Bomb seed packet Cherry.PNG|Cherry Bomb about to explode Cha-Boof.PNG|Cherry Bomb's explosion PVZIAT Cherry Bomb Exploding Costume.gif|Cherry Bomb with its costume exploding Cheery Bomb in the Ice.png|Frozen Cherry Bomb in a Frostbite Caves Piñata Party Pairs edited.jpg|Two Frozen Cherry Bombs in Piñata Party U pair with costume.jpg|Frozen Cherry Bomb with costume 3-D Cherry Bomb.PNG|3D Cherry Bomb in trailer Valebrainzdatsalottacherryjalapenos.jpeg|Cherry Bomb with Potato Mine and Jalapeno in a Valenbrainz advertisement ATLASES PLANTCHERRYBOMB 1536 00 PTX.png|Cherry Bomb's textures GreyCherryBomb.png|Grayed-out Cherry Bomb CherryBolbonmap.png|Cherry Bomb on the map Costumed Cherry Bomb on map.PNG|Cherry Bomb on the map with its costume OMGAnimationCherryBomb.jpg|Cherry Bomb on a Gold Tile about to explode So.many.plants..png|Cherry Bomb on the Power Plants promotional image (notice that it has its ''Plants vs. Zombies design) IMG_2470.png|Cherry Bomb in an advertisement for the Fruit Piñata in the main menu IMG_2471.png|Cherry Bomb in another advertisement for the Fruit Piñata PS-Day24.png|Unlocking Cherry Bomb LevelUpAd.jpg|Cherry Bomb in an advertisement for you to visit the Almanac 19578893_976249355850759_2045205066_o.png|Receiving Cherry Bomb seed packets from a piñata LevelUpFastAd.jpg|Cherry Bomb in an advertisement of daily plant packets for coins CherryBombLevelUp.jpg|Cherry Bomb's animation when it is ready to level up CostumePartyCherryBomb.jpg|Cherry Bomb's costume in the store PurchasingCherryBombCostume.jpg|Purchasing Cherry Bomb's costume CherryBombonWater.jpg|Cherry Bomb on water (glitch) New Costume for Cherry Bomb.png|Getting its first costume CherryBombArenaAvatar.png|Cherry Bomb Arena avatar Valenbrainz Piñata Ad.PNG|Cherry Bomb in an advertisement of the Valenbrainz Piñata Old Map Cherry Bomb.jpg|Cherry Bomb on the map (pre-1.7) CherryBombPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Cherry Bomb seed packet Cherry Bomb Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Cherry Bomb2.png|Imitater Cherry Bomb Chinese version Small Cherry.png|Small Cherry from level 3 upgrade small cherry hd.png|HD Small Cherry ATLASES PLANTSMALLCHERRY 1536 00 PTX.png|Small Cherry's sprites TurboMode2.jpg|The bundle with Cherry Bomb, which requires a special code to unlock TurboMode.jpg|A bundle including Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX92.jpg|Upgrade system NEWCherryBombPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Summoning the lil'cherry.gif|Cherry Bomb creating a small cherry (animated) CherryBomb.jpg Old Cherry Bomb Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' 570-1-.png|The buttons for Cherry Bomb and in Endless Zones 2015-05-27 18;33;14.png|A costume 2015-05-27 18;33;26.png|Another costume Others CHP.jpg|Cherry Bomb plush Cherry Bomb PVZ2 Plush.jpg|Another Cherry Bomb plush Apple Bomb.jpg|Singular Cherry Bomb plush (note the appearance) PVZ2_PlantCherryBomb@3x.png|Cherry Bomb as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers